


Going-Away Present

by SaraJaye



Category: Fushigi Yuugi
Genre: Going-Away Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Possessive Suboshi, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Suboshi wants to make sure Amiboshi won't forget him while he's gone.





	Going-Away Present

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written this pairing in for fucking ever holy shit guys.

Tomorrow was _the_ day, and to say Suboshi was dreading it was an understatement. _Konan. He's going to Konan for Seiryuu knows how long? What if he fails, what if they figure him out? They have all of the other Warriors, who knows how strong they are? If they find him out they'll attack him. If they don't, Nakago...ugh, I don't even want to think of it!_

Or what if Amiboshi got too cozy there? What if...what if he fell in _love?!_ Suboshi clenched his fist, squeezing his eyes shut. _Some pretty palace girl, some cute village boy, they could work their charms on him, convince him to stick around, he'd forget all about me...!_

He bit his lip, tightening his fist. The last time Amiboshi had left him behind...he didn't want to think about _that,_ either.

_Stupid Nakago. Why does he have to separate us again? Tomo's the one with the freaky illusion powers, why can't he do it?_ Of course, he'd tried asking, and of course Nakago had had the answer. Amiboshi was just sweet and gentle enough to trick the Suzaku warriors and their priestess, it had to be him!

_Not fair, not fair, not fair._

He heard the faint sound of Amiboshi's singing from the bath, though, and that calmed him instantly. _This is our last night together for a while. I shouldn't sit here pouting, I should be making the most of it...and I think I know just the way._

Amiboshi returned, still damp from the bath, robe carelessly half-open. Suboshi grinned as his body instantly reacted. This wasn't the first time they'd taken their relationship beyond simple brotherly love; while not a full-blown affair, they'd been each other's first sexual experience and often revisited that one hot, sticky summer night when the mood struck them.

With any luck, Amiboshi would be in the right mood tonight.

"Hey."

"Oh, look, he remembers how to smile. I was wondering about that," Amiboshi teased, sitting down beside him. Suboshi didn't even bother to ease into it, rolling on top of him to kiss him. Amiboshi let out a surprised noise, but gladly returned it. "Something on your mind?"

"I want to make sure _I'll_ be on _yours_ the whole time you're over there," Suboshi murmured, tugging at Amiboshi's robe.

"You _know_ you would be," Amiboshi said, starting to take off Suboshi's shirt, "not that I would object to this." It didn't take long for their clothes to fall in a heap beside the bed; their lips coming together in another fierce kiss, Suboshi groaned as he felt Amiboshi's cock hardening against his thigh. He shifted so that he could grasp Amiboshi, eliciting a groan from his twin as he gave a squeeze.

Their first time, they'd explored each other's bodies so tentatively, pointing out anywhere they might be different save for their symbols, or the tiny mole on Amiboshi's left hip, or the light dusting of freckles on Suboshi's back. By now, Suboshi had every inch of his brother's body committed to memory, so there was no need for such things. His hand worked slowly, even without all the fanfare he still wanted this night to last.

"S-Suboshi- _ah!_ L-let me please you, too..." Amiboshi's hand wrapped around him and they began a clumsy rhythm, rocking against each other, Amiboshi occasionally seeking out a sensitive spot on Suboshi's shoulder to kiss and press his teeth against. It had surprised him the first time his brother bit him; it wasn't hard, but definitely nothing he'd have figured someone so gentle for. _And I'm the only one he'll ever show that side to...!_

Hotter, faster, rougher, they moved together, Suboshi gripping his twin's shoulder and digging his nails in. _Mine, mine...only I get to see you this way, nobody will ever share what I do with you!_ Right now, in this moment, all his worries and insecurities were nothing. _Mine, mine, **mine...!**_

As always, it was hard to tell who came first, he was only aware of the thick, wet heat and Amiboshi's shouts and the electricity pulsing through his veins. He panted, falling atop Amiboshi's chest and snuggling as close as he could.

"Mmm..."

"Good thing our room's all the way at the end of the palace," Amiboshi murmured as he came back, "and that Ashitare sleeps like a log."

" _Very_ good thing. Because I'm not done with you yet, aniki," Suboshi said with a smirk. Amiboshi hugged him close, and Suboshi let a kind of smug warmth spread through him.

_Nothing bad's gonna happen to you, no one's gonna take you away from me. Because I'll kill the first person who even tries._


End file.
